baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Gardening Time
Baby Hazel Gardening Time is the ninth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel Description Instructions It is time to teach Baby Hazel how to grow a rose plant. Baby Hazel has a garden in the backyard and she wants to grow different flowers and vegetables there. Teach Baby Hazel all about gardening and plant a rose with her. First help her identify the terms related to gardening. It is all about the required costumes, accessories, tools and supplies. Then dig soil and plant a rose. Also teach Baby Hazel to do an insect treatment. Finally make a surprise bouquet for her Mom. Level 1 Cute little Baby Hazel is very much interested in gardening. So, let us teach her gardening today. As a first thing, she needs to know the basics. Let us help her understand the 4 basic requirements of plants. Then help her to pick up the required tools and supplies for growing plants. Finally help her to select required costumes and accessories which she needs to wear while gardening. Level 2 Baby Hazel knows the basics now. She is ready to learn gardening. Let us help her grow a rose plant in her garden. Help her dig soil, plant seeds and water them. Also don't forget to help her clear off insects from the vegetable plants. Level 3 Baby Hazel has enjoyed her day in gardening. Now, let us test how much we have learnt about gardening. You need to match the object to the related activity. Drag the object and drop it on the correct activity. Enjoy!! Level 4 Oh, so sweet! Baby Hazel has decided to make a nice and beautiful bouquet for her mom. She needs your help. Check her needs and fulfill them. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Learning the basics The player needs to pick the right items to the middle. The required tools and supplies for planting a rose plant are pesticide, water can, rose seeds, fertilizer, spade, and shovel. The basic needs of plants are temperature, air, sunlight, rain and soil. The required costumes and accessories for gardening are basket, gloves, rubber boots and gardening dress. Level 2 - Gardening with Baby Hazel First, Baby Hazel wants to collect rose from a tree. She needs to dig a hole but she will see worm which she will be scared. You need to give her a rattle to calm her down. Then, she will plant some rose seed in the hole. Next, she will cover the hole with dirt and water the plant. The plant will grow for a little bit. Baby Hazel will put some fertilizer on it and water it. The plant will grow into a small tree and it will have some roses. After that, Baby Hazel will take care of the vegetables. She will put some pesticide to them so the worms will die. She will put the dead worms in the glass jar. Next, she will water it and the vegetables will become happy. She will collect the tomatos, eggplants and roses. Level 3 - Revising things about gardening You need to put the things into the correct order. Water can belongs to step three. Sunlight belongs to step 5. Shovel belongs to step 1. Rose seeds belongs to step 2. Fertilizer belongs to step 4. Level 4 - Making bouquet for Mom Baby Hazel will first put 3 eggplants in the basket. Then 5 tomatos, 5 roses. Finally the thank-you card that wrote 'To, My Loving Mom'. Meanwhile, Baby Hazel may wants to play with the teddy bear or drink milk. Gallery BabyHazelGardeningTime1.png|Title screen BabyHazelGardeningTime2.png|Basic needs of plant BabyHazelGardeningTime3.png|The required costumes and accessories BabyHazelGardeningTime4.png|The required tools and supplies BabyHazelGardeningTime5.png|Baby Hazel digging a hole in level 2 BabyHazelGardeningTime6.png|Roses appearing in level 2 BabyHazelGardeningTime7.png|Baby Hazel using the pesticide in level 2 BabyHazelGardeningTime8.png|Baby Hazel collecting dead bugs in level 2 BabyHazelGardeningTime9.png|Putting the required tools into the correct order in level 3 BabyHazelGardeningTime10.png|An empty basket in level 4 BabyHazelGardeningTime11.png|A full basket in level 4 Trivia * Roses don't grow on tree. * This is one of the games that have been updated. Errors * You can add some errors in this game here! Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-gardening-time.html Category:Games